


Vanilla Twilight

by Droneshard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charms, First Kisses, Harry Potter AU, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Techienician, probably the softest thing I've ever written tbh, typical harry potter au themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droneshard/pseuds/Droneshard
Summary: Techie wants to be brave – but even his house has never labeled him as such. He’s trustworthy, loyal and kind but never brave. He wishes just once he could be.But for Matt, just maybe Techie can.





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaeraDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeraDee/gifts).



> This work was made for [my amazing friend Zaera](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/zaera-d) for their birthday which has now become a very late birthday/Christmas present! Thank you for sticking with me and my ridiculous ideas for so long, I can't wait to see you next <3 Go follow them for amazing Kylux art!!
> 
> Title is taken from Owl City's song Vanilla Twilight which has become my perfect Techienician song thanks to my best friend [Coral](http://multi-purpose-tool-guy.tumblr.com/)

Techie can’t remember exactly when he first fell in love with the colour yellow. It might have been from his first lemon ice lolly or the syrupy innards of his biannual treacle tart. Rather it could be the yellow stripe of every single one of his scarves or the oversized jumper marked with a ‘T’ he’d been gifted his first Christmas away from home. Or –  _ and it’s the thought that tends to stay with him the longest _ – it’s the golden rays of light licking through the strands of Matt’s hair where he sits slumped over his parchment in their back corner in the library.

The charmed lighting juxtaposes the hushed ping of rain on the other side of the windowpane. Soon they’ll have to pack up their parchment and quills for the Gryffindors Quidditch practice. If they’re lucky, which they often aren’t, Poe will call off practice. With a match against Slytherin looming on the horizon however Techie doubts it; he at least will be tucked up under the awning of the spectator towers. The same can’t be said about Matt.

Matt who is leant so far over his parchment that his nose is almost smudging the freshly written ink will soon be soaked to the bone despite his ill practiced repelling charms. Techie rests his chin in his hand, smears his ink blotted fingers along his jaw as he gazes over Matt’s bent head. He can count every mole on Matt’s face from this angle, only the spine of his overly large quill obstructing his view.

His unreserved staring is broken only by the pile of books dropped heavily onto the table next to him. He jolts back as if shocked, cheeks burning rose when Matt glances up at him startled by the disturbance.

“You’ve gotten ink all over yourself.” A body drops down into the seat next to him and he blushes further as a set of cold hands grasp his chin and angle them to begin scrubbing off the black stains. Hux knows a spell to take it off – he’s used it before but he fusses with his handkerchief on Techie’s cheek instead. Probably to cause him further embarrassment in front of Matt, it seems to be his life mission. He watches miserably as Matt’s lips spread into a teasing grin.

“Armie I can do it myself!” He protests in a displeased moan, leaning away from his brother’s ironclad grip.

Matt’s attention, thankfully, is grasped instead by the seventh year sinking down into the seat next to him. It used to bother Techie how Matt’s focus would zero in on Kylo like Cornish Pixies to exposed ears but in recent years the fawning has turned to more of a solid admiration.

“Can’t you two find your  _ own _ table?” Techie whines as Hux licks his thumb to take off the last speck still sticking to his cheek. He’s going to ensure the house elves mysteriously run out of yorkshire pudding for the Slytherin’s table for the next week as retaliation.

Matt frowns at him from across the table. “They can sit here Tech.” Obviously he seems to miss the hint and Hux settles down in his seat smugly crossing his ankle over his knee. “I have practice soon anyway.”

Hux snorts. “Dameron can run you lot through the rain all he likes – we’ll still be dragging Gryffindor through the mud for the house cup.”

Both Techie and Kylo roll their eyes at Hux’s boasting as Matt glares daggers at him from across the table. “We took the cup last year stop acting like Phasma dropping off the team hasn’t killed your chances,” Kylo snaps crossing his arms across his chest. The yellow and black of his Huffelpuff scarf clashes with the green and grey of Hux’s where they’re both draped around his neck.

“It’s temporary Ren!” Hux sneers. They all know it’s not – Phasma’s too wrapped up in preparation of her N.E.W.T.’s to stay on the team.

Kylo hums a mocking little ‘mmm’ that earns him the flick of Hux’s wand that pulls Kylo’s chair out from under him. He lands on the floor with a yelp that summons Madam Prince from wherever she’s been lurking between the musty shelves. Everyone except Hux appears to slump further in their seats avoiding the librarians glare. “Apologies Madam Prince – Kylo’s seems to have lost his footing,” Hux smiles sweetly up at her and she spares them banishment from their claimed table as Kylo crawls back into his seat with pink cheeks.

Once she’s disappeared around the corner they seem to release a collective held breath. “ _ Prat _ ,” Kylo mutters giving Hux’s leg a kick from beneath the table. “The pretty boy prefect gets away with bloody  _ everything _ , I can’t believe they made you head boy. It’s my worst nightmare.”

“Don’t make me give you  _ detention _ Ren,” Hux’s purr is practically insinuative. Techie wrinkles his nose in disgust.

The charmed sunbeam warming the back of his neck is extinguished with a flick of Hux’s wand. Techie sighs heavily, gathering his things as his brother starts to shift his heap of books into the space he once occupied. The sunbeam radiating through Matt’s hair stays even as he blows on his ink instead of casting the simple first year spell to instantly dry it like Techie has shown him at least three dozen times. It tugs something in his chest to watch the blonde stand and start to messily stow away his parchment into his bag. 

He’s been staring long enough that Hux gives his robes a gentle tug. “Don’t catch a cold out there with that hippogriff humper, you hear me?”

Techie swats his brothers hands away from him with a glare. “Can’t you be nice for once in your life Armie.”

Hux shrugs, watches Matt consider his wand a moment before the Gryffindor decides it might be best not to hex the head boy. “What fun is there in that for me?” He stands, catching Techie’s arm before he can turn away and gives his wand a swish dousing Techie in warmth. “I know you can do your own charms but just humor me, alright?” His hand dips into Techie’s bag somewhat stealthily and Techie wonders what treat he’s been gifted from Hux’s confiscation round this time.

Techie allows another few moments of Hux adjusting his scarf around his neck before he’s being ushered away by Matt’s frantic motioning on the other side of the library. A glance back at the table shows Hux shuffling his chair over to sit closer to Kylo, their hands linking beneath the table. 

Matt’s already taken off down the corridors at a run, ignoring the chastising of Nearly Headless Nick as he stumbles right through him in his haste. Techie apologizes for him, trailing after him at a jog. There’s still plenty of time for him to make his way up to the stands while the team changes into their gear. 

The rain might as well be coming down in sheets now as he casts a shielding charm to keep himself dry. If Matt hadn’t taken off in such a rush he could have casted one for him. Knowing Matt’s luck with charms he’ll be soaked to the bone before practice is half over. The prediction is immediately correct as Techie takes his seat up in the Hufflepuff bleachers. It’s windy and miserable, he has to sit on his cloak to keep it from joining the torrent as it’s balanced precariously on his shoulders. 

The only one in high spirits, as usual, seems to be Poe who’s yelling strategies as everyone takes their post. Matt has picked a bludger in particular to whale on for today that is keen to take Finn off his broom. Thankfully there had only been one incident early on in the year where Matt had been benched for taking out one of Slytherin’s chasers with his bat; somehow Poe had talked his way out of Matt being suspended off the team.

It’s a rough practice even to start. The wind is shoving the team’s brooms in any given direction and the pouring rain does little for visibility. Besides for practice in bad weather not much is being accomplished. The bludgers are near invisible in the torrent and Matt is having a hard time keeping them in line along with the other beater. 

Techie flips through his notes half heartedly, glancing up every couple of seconds to watch Matt progress across the pitch. Except when he next looks up and Matt is flung back and clutching his arm to his chest. Techie’s chest seizes and has to fight to keep from jumping to his feet. Watching Matt play was always a mix of worry and pride. He finds he can’t return to work, not with Matt so clearly injured and refusing to land even with Poe barking at him through the howl of the wind.

It takes another twenty minutes of Poe’s insistence that Matt lands next to him, immediately slumping down against the bleacher and shoving his mess of curls back from his face. Despite how cold he must be and the clear pain he’s in from taking a bludger to the arm Matt still beams over at Techie. “Not bored yet, are you?” Matt’s voice is hoarse from yelling out on the quad, the exhaustion he’s already facing clear not half way through practice.

Doing his best to subtly shove the text he’d been only partially paying attention to Techie’s ears redden at the tips. “I - of course not!” Matt’s laugh in response only makes the flush creep from his ears, over the bridge of his nose and spreads to his cheeks. With a tiny flick of his wand his bag fastens shut and stows itself beneath the bleachers at his feet. 

“We’re going to be out here until Hooch throws us off the pitch - I don’t expect you to stick around until that happens,” Matt sighs and slumps in his seat, thigh pressing against Techie’s as he unconsciously shifts closer. 

“I’ll stay,” Techie remarks stubbornly.

Matt smiles to himself, adjusts his glasses and murmurs a quick spell to keep them from fogging up in the little pocket of warmth Techie has charmed to hang in a radius around himself. Funny how he can remember a defogging spell but not the swish and flick that would keep the rain off his skin. Techie means to do exactly that for him, grabs at Matt’s collar to turn him towards him but freezes as soon as Matt’s eyes meet his.

“Tech?” Matt’s voice is just a hum in the back of Techie’s mind.

It’s not how he imagines it – they should be up on the astronomy tower legs hanging over the railing. Not like this.

But Techie knows it won’t happen any other way. Matt’s thigh is warm next to his despite his soaked clothes.

He watches himself tug the collar of Matt’s shirt in slow motion, feels the first trickle of rain on his cheeks as the charm starts to break apart at the edges. By the time he’s pulled Matt close enough to touch the rain has drenched him – Hux’s warming charm no longer buzzing softly beneath his skin. He shudders both from the cold and Matt’s fingers closing over his own.

It’s sixth year. They should be tucked away in some half lit corner of the library grasping for the same book; an electric spark forming between their touch and the book falling beneath them on the moth eaten carpet.

But they’re here.

Their breaths rasp out in cold white puffs mingling in the sparse air between them. Raindrops catch in Techie’s eyelashes. Droplets smear the surface of Matt’s glasses. It’s cold and damp but Techie has never felt so warm where they’re pressed up against one another.

He wants to be brave – to finish what he’s started but even his house has never labeled him as such. He’s trustworthy, loyal and kind but never brave. He wishes just once he could be. He wants to just crawl back into his skin; he can’t even make out what expression Matt wears with them so close together. But the other boy hasn’t shoved him away.

There’s so much he wants to ask and to say that ghost away on each shuddered breath and he just can’t find the words. It’s their sixth year and if he doesn’t bring up the thing growing between them taking root then he may never. Funny how some plants sprout and grow overnight.

“Can I?” Techie asks and Matt pulls back just enough to look him in the eye.

Matt nods; Techie watches as Matt gently guides each of Techie’s arms around his neck. Allows Matt to pull him partially into his lap. Techie’s sure he’s hyperventilating, his hands shaking where they’re interlocked at the back of Matt’s neck; the sopping curls trickling water between his fingers.

“Can I?” Techie asks again, breath warm against Matt’s cheek. Matt nods once more, his fingers twisting into the back of Techie’s now drenched robes. 

Techie turns his head, feels the gentle tug of Matt’s lips trail along his skin until they slot together.  _ So this is brave _ . He presses into the touch, uses his leverage around Matt’s neck to pull him closer. Kisses him.

Matt’s mouth still tastes like the pumpkin pasties he’d been eating at lunch. Techie leans further into it, he can feel Matt smile as Matt’s lips move against his. Matt’s glasses press uncomfortably into the side of his face, pushed off skew by Techie’s nose.

Slowly Matt pulls away, Techie glances up worried, ready to separate himself if that’s what Matt wants. The hold around him does not relent and he relaxes as Matt leaves small kisses on his cheeks. “I have to get back to practice,” Matt brushes his nose against Techie’s ear before leaving another kiss there.

“But -” Techie frowns, shivering as Matt gently unwinds himself from him. 

Matt catches his elbow, tugging Techie into a tight embrace. His broom is back in his hand, his wounded arm wrapped lightly around Techie’s back. He presses his lips to Techie’s temple, leans lower to whisper in his ear, “the next time I kiss you I’d rather it be without the Gryffindor quidditch team watching us.”

“Matt I said take five, not snog your boyfriend through the rest of practice!” Poe shouts to drive Matt’s point home.

Techie’s eyes widen, gaping at Poe and the rest of the Gryffindors who had paused mid practice to gawk at them. 

“Shut up Dameron, I’ll snog my boyfriend all I like!” Matt punctuates his statement by lifting Techie’s chin up and leaving him with a lingering kiss much to the team’s collective groan. “I’ll see you after practice, use a warming charm - if you get sick Hux will kill me!” With a grin Matt was jumping back onto his broom and taking his place back in the sky. 

Techie sat back down on the bleachers, dazedly going through the motions - warming spell, barrier,  dry clothes and done. He settled back in his seat, watching Matt whip around against the torrent of rain shoving his broom this way and that. 

His lips, of all else, still feel warmed from Matt’s kiss. He presses his clammy fingers against them and grins to himself. Maybe Hufflepuffs were brave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble I've had sitting in my computer for far too freaking long!  
> Harry Potter AU's are what I live and breathe for
> 
> Tumblr: [droneshard](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/droneshard)  
> Instagram: droneshard.x


End file.
